Moon's Doom
Moon's Doom is the tenth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. Entering the Forest of Death, the group is helped by Shinji to navigate through the mysterious forest. Yoruichi learns from Darcia about Cheza's true purpose. Summary Some soldiers are patrolling the outskirts of town. One of them finds their attention brought towards the Forest of Death, asking about it. Another explains that the geosphere is unstable within the forest, which is why no equipment will work in there. This has another soldier joke about going in, but the first wouldn't take that chance. Within the forest, the group have questions about the Forest of Death, Shinji revealing that it's a place where those who enter never find their way out and become lost. However, he goes on to say that he has a spiritual sense of direction that he's able to keep using his spirit energy, so they should be fine. That's when Hige gets hungry, and Tsume finds a beetle scurrying nearby, so he grabs it and holds it out to him, telling him to eat it. Hige is disgusted, though gets the idea that maybe Cheza might want to eat it, taking it and bringing it to her. But Kiba punches it out of his hand, saying that she does not eat bugs. Hearing this, Ichigo comments that he's never seen Cheza eat, causing her to reply that she doesn't need to eat anything. The group is surprised, when she then tells them that she drinks water and bathes in the moonlight, but sees there's none. She sits down to relax for a while, Renji checking on her, however Shinji believes they have a problem, since there's no water around at all, and the dead trees extend so high that they prevent any moonlight from shining in the forest. They all understand, when Toboe accidently trips and falls. Concerned, Ichigo asks if he's okay, but he tells him it's not bad, but Kiba decides to check on him. Even though Toboe tries convincing them all that he's fine, they can tell from him wincing from the pain, until Cheza comes over, and starts running her hand over his ankle. in that moment, Toboe feels some relief of the pain, until he starts enjoying it. Not helping himself, Hige asks Cheza is she can pet him too, to which she does, exciting him. Embarrassed, Shinji decides to go search for some water, Ichigo agreeing to come with him. From somewhere secluded, Yoruichi comes to, wondering where she is. Only when she discovers that Darcia is there does she get up and take a fighting stance, asking him where she is. He assures her that she is in no danger, yet he knows that she's looking for Cheza, revealing that Orkham stole the Flower Maiden from his clan. Yoruichi then decides to ask him what he plans on doing with her, to which Darcia says that it depends on her. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Shinji are looking for any possible source of water for Cheza. During that time, it's then that Shinji asks if he's intent on finding Rakuen. When Ichigo says that's where they're headed, he wants to know if he wants to find it, or if he's only doing it for the wolves. He admits that for some time he's been thinking about it too, and that he would like to see what it was like. Suddenly, they hear a voice speak out, causing them to look around to see what it is, until they found out that it's an owl. Ichigo tries to asks what it's doing there, only it answers in riddles, confusing him. Before he can say anything else, a howl from one of the wolves is heard, It's Shinji who suggests that they go back and find out what happened. Agreeing, Ichigo looks back, only to find that the owl is gone, but doesn't think much of it. Following Shinji back to the others, they find that something has happened with Cheza, veins showing on her neck. Toboe wonders what's wrong with her, when Shinji states that since she hasn't had any water, she might be starting to slowly wither. With no time to waste, Kiba carries her on his back, the group setting out to find a way out of the forest. On the move, Shinji thinks his spiritual compass is faltering, distressing some of the others as they wonder what they're going to do. It's out of nowhere that the owl from earlier shows up, Kiba asking it if it knows where to find some water. When it says nothing, he demands that it talks, allowing it to speak in riddles, when it mentions that there are dangers of the forest. Not know what the owl is talking about, the group hears growling, until they hear voices referring to Cheza. How they finally found the Flower Maiden. Emerging from the shadows, they turn out to be wolves. However, the group sees there is something wrong with them, when Shinji reveals that they must have gotten lost in the Forest of Death for weeks, perhaps even months. The leader believes that if they take Cheza, they can finally reach Paradise. Just then, the owl shows up again, the group wondering what it wants, until it motions for them to follow it. So they make a run for it, the crazed wolves after them. At that moment, Yoruichi follows Darcia as he activates something, and a screen appears, showing to her information data on Cheza. She becomes fascinated by this, but wants to know what she was really created for, Darcia explaining that she was created to guide the world's remaining wolves to Paradise. While on the run following the owl, the group find that they have been brought to a cave. Unsure of what to expect, Ichigo draws his Zangetsu, and tells the others to go inside, surprising them. He says that he'll hold off the crazed wolves while they find a way out, Hige thinking that's a bad idea. Renji refuses to let Ichigo fight them off alone, and unsheaths his zanpakuto. For that, Ichigo doesn't stop him as he informs the others that they'll hold off the wolves, but assures that they'll meet back with them. They hear them getting closer, so the others take Cheza into the cave, Ichigo and Renji prepared for a fight. Going on ahead inside the cave, the others try to figure out where to go. Kiba says they can't waste time and need to keep moving, when he nearly trips and gets frustrated. At first, Toboe suggests that he let him carry Cheza, but Kiba isn't having it, until Tsume tells him to hand her over. However, he argues that he's fine, and to get off his back. A fight is about to start, which annoys Shinji, who replies that he's being foolish, and needs to be a leader, who is calm and detached in any situation. Realizing he's right, Kiba tells Tsume to take Cheza from him, which changes when Ichigo and Renji show up. Apparently, the crazed wolves took off, but feel they could be looking for another way into the cave. That's when they hear howling, Hige picking up the scent,which causes Kiba to call out to Ichigo as he then throws Cheza to him. Catching her, he assures her that everything will be okay, to which she believes. With the crazed wolves intent on taking Cheza, Kiba and the other wolves start to fight them off. But as hard as they fight, the crazed wolves' madness become vicious to the point that the wolves become exhausted. Still, they aren't ready to back down, which is something that Shinji tell, knowing they're intent to protect Cheza. Believing he's seen enough, he steps up. Taken by surprise, Kiba doesn't want him interfering, but Shinji comments that Cheza won't help them get to Rakuen if they die, and draws his sword. Shinji releases his zanpakuto, Sakanade, and spins the blade by its' ring, until he swings the blade in one stroke, spirit energy seeping out and taking on the form of wolves made from spirit energy. With that, Shinji orders the spirit wolves to stand ready, then orders them to attack. The crazed wolves fight them, but end up standing no chance. Watching this, the group say nothing when he admits that he didn't want to get involved, but suggests that they leave. As they do, it's not that long until Toboe announces that he's found a way out. They reach the opening for him to show outside that there's water, as well as moonlight. While Renji, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe jump in the water, they mess around as Kiba brings Cheza over. Watching them, it's a while until Shinji decides it's time to leave, surprising Ichigo. He says that he hasn't left Darcia's aerial city in years, and that he thinks he should get to see the outside world. Wishing him farewell, Ichigo watches as Cheza gets in the water, and bathes in the moonlight. During that time, Darcia tells Yoruichi that flowers are fragile, and that lunar flowers are no exception. That Cheza can bathe in the moonlight for only a few more times, until her life disappears. The wolves sleep, Cheza watching over them, while at that time, Ichigo continues his training with Zangetsu. Appearances In Order * Soldier #1 * Soldier #2 * Soldier #3 * Shinji Hirako * Ichigo Kurosaki * Kiba * Cheza * Renji Abarai * Hige * Toboe * Yoruichi Shihoin * Darcia The Third * Lord Orkham (Mentioned) * Owl * Crazed Wolves * Zangetsu (Spirit) Notes & trivia * It's not clear whether Ichigo has started his training with Zangetsu at the end of the episode, or if he is continuing it. * Shinji's Sakanade is the second zanpakuto who's Shikai is revealed. Not counted is Ichigo's Zangetsu, which is in a permanent Shikai state. * The owl's existence doesn't seem to make sense. It's possible it could be a spirit. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}